gen: WATCH
by I Am The Prophet
Summary: AU. What if instead of crashing and losing nearly his body Chase winds up reunited with some old friends. With an organization that has long been disbanded.
1. Are You With Us?

**Here's the gen: lock and Overwatch crossover. I'm pretty much hyped for this story, to be honest.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Battle of New York City, 4 years ago_

Chase and Razzle aren't making any progress.

The Union deployed a colossal multi-legged mech into the fray. How they got it past their sensors is beyond them. It strode towards the city, knocking the statue of liberty of its perch, destroying it. Every attempt to harm it would result in nanotech swarm to act as a shield to defend itself. What made it even more difficult was that heavily armed with turrets that tried to shoot them down.

Nothing had any sort of effect.

That's where the order came in to use the ESD.

[Razzle, Ops. Use of threat pulse weaponry is authorized. Only target the Nanotech. You must not damage air traffic.]

[Okay Chase] Razzle spoke from her intercom. [We each got one of these. Set yield for low inductance. Stay on me. We're going to Brooklyn.]

"It's Hail Mary time," Chase responded. "Copy that."

[Cover me. Going in!]

As Chase attacks the mechanical behemoth, the bottom of Razzle's interceptor opened up and the ESD device popped out. It began to charge, sparks of blue electricity gathering and growing.

Suddenly, every turret focused on Razzle. They began firing at her, ignoring Chase. She struggled to avoid the gunfire and charge the ESD at the same time.

[They can detect when ESDs are charging! They're tracking our-]

One of the bullets managed to hit her ESD and she exploded into an orange fireball, pieces of it falling to the ground.

"Razzle!"

He mourned the loss of his comrade for a brief moment, then he flew away to put some distance between him and the Behemoth. Just as he was about to begin charging his ESD, his intercom activated.

[All right, that's it,]Ops spoke. [All teams begin tactical retrograde procedures. Cover civilian transports as long as you can, then get out of there. Evac, evac, evac.]

Chase isn't pleased by that order.

"Anvil Ops, Chaser," He spoke almost pleadingly. "Colonel, I still got my ESD."

[Negative, Chaser. Fall back to the transports and provide escort.]

"I…" Chase knew from her tone that there was no convincing her. "Copy that. Chaser out."

He turned his Interceptor around and began to fly away from the Behemoth. Looking down at his phone, he saw that the call to his mom failed to connect. Just as he was about to dial again, another call came in. Just as he was about to call again, his phone got another message which made his eyes widen at the name.

Winston.

He hadn't heard from him in a long time ever since Switzerland.

He hesitated a bit when he opened the message. It contained a video of the biggest gorilla that he only ever saw. This guy wore a space suit with thrusters on his back, but on his face is his glasses. The same ones that he received from his parent on the moon.

Chase remembered that story.

Despite the situation, he pressed play and began to watch the video. The video showed Winston holding a stack of paper, most likely outlines for a speech. But Winston seemed to have trouble with the camera.

[Hmm. Is this on?]

…

[To all agents of O-]

…

[To all agents of Overwatch. That's not right.]

…

[To the former agents of Overwatch. This is Winston! Haha! Obviously…]

Chase chuckled a bit before it resumed. Winston pushed a holographic screen in front of a camera as he began his speech. Images changed as he spoke.

[Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen!]

Chase nodded, he remembered those days.

[You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you— You joined because you…]

Winson's voice suddenly became crestfallen as he suddenly lost his passion. He slid the screen away and put the papers down as he sighed.

[You already know this... Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart.]

Chase became sorrowful as he remembered when Overwatch suddenly lost its place in the world. They've protected humanity for years only to have them turn their backs on them. Any further Overwatch activity will result in them being prosecuted, no matter how noble the cause seemed.

[But look around!]

Winston typed something on his keyboard. Then, images once again filled the screen, showing more union attacks around the world.

[Someone has to do something! We have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!]

Winston took off his glasses and seemed to look at him dead in the eye.

[Are you with me?]

Chase looked at the screen for a moment. He reached out and took out a photo from the dashboard. It is a photo of his teammates back then, he stood between a spunky brown-haired woman and a tall man with a shaggy beard and hair. Remembering those times brought out a smile on his face.

"Yes, Winston," He spoke as his face hardened with determination. "I'm with you man."

He turned his interceptor around and headed back to the Behemoth. On the way, he pulled out a medal with the symbol of Overwatch.

He pressed the intercom.

[Chaser to Tempest.]

[Go for Tempest] Miranda Worth, his girlfriend, responded. She's a pilot for the strider unit, which is currently fighting in the city. This is supported by the fact that there is gunfire over the radio.

"How are you holding up?"

[I don't know how we're going to get out of this one.]

"Oh, you will. I can bet."

[Chase] Miranda sounded nervous. [What are you doing?]

"Miranda, I don't know if they got out," Chase stated. "You find my family, you tell them I tried to buy them time, you hear me? I'm buying all of you time."

He activated The ESD and it started charging.

[Chase? You heard the order. Fall Back!]

Communication is cut off as he approached the behemoth. The turrets focused on him like Razzle said and began firing. Struggling between dodging, he voiced a text to send to Winston on a secure channel.

"Winston, I don't know if you are seeing this. But I need some assistance like old times. Hurry, I don't have much longer."

[Chase?] Miranda spoke again, her voice betrayed every hint of concern.

He took his interceptor for a dive back towards the Behemoth.

"Love you, babe. See you as soon as I can."

He pulled his interceptor up, belly facing the sky as it launched the ESD. A missile managed to shoot one wing off, but he didn't care. It was already too late for them as the ESD blew up with a pulse of blue energy that surged.

It passed over him and continued to expand toward the city, killing the nanotech swarms.

Gravity's pull took over as his interceptor began to fall. He gazed at the screen, seeing the error messages on it. Despite all of this, he smiled and spoke a verse from his father's favorite song.

"Let the good times roll."

Then the earth rushed to meet him.

* * *

Standing on a construction site overlooking the crash stood a tall figure in a black armored bodysuit. Under the hood of his black overcoat is an ivory skull mask. His arms and boots are covered in armored gauntlets and his belt held red shotgun shells.

"This looks like it's the end of the road for you kid," The figure spoke in a deep reverbing voice as he gazed at the crash site. "But I've got a feeling that we'll meet again sometime. Until then...Let the good times roll…"

The shadows gathered around him and he vanished from the scene.

* * *

_Watchpoint Gibraltar, Present_

Chase sat down in one of the pilot's seats of the MV-261 Orca. In his hand is his Overwatch medallion. It was recovered from the crash when they pulled him out, unlike his body.

His silver hand flipped the medallion along his fingers with expert efficiency. He had to admit, this new body of his had it's advantages.

[Chase, are you there?]

Winston spoke over the intercom. Chase focused, and almost instantly, the nanomachines that now make up his body scattered into a thousand silver particles and flew out of the Orca.

He stopped in front of the door to Winstons room, but before he entered, he had the nanotech shift until he looked like his regular self. But instead of the vanguard uniform, it was an all blue bodysuit with the Overwatch symbol on his chest and shoulders.

His feet made little noise as he walked up to the gorilla scientist still facing the console, waiting for his response.

"Winston?"

Winston nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around. His big body knocked down a jar of peanut butter off the desk.

"Chase! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

Chase chuckled and glanced at the pile of peanut butter jars. "How many times have I told you to ease up on the peanut butter?"

"Haha," Winston sarcastically chuckled. "Just because you have a new body doesn't mean you should use it's capabilities every time. But that's not what we are here to talk about. We just got intel for our next mission. Athena?"

Athena's logo showed up on the screen.

[Yes, Winston.] Came the A.I.s voice.

She opened up a screen, showing a map with a group of blue markers and a few miles from them are a group of red markers closing in. Flying towards them are V markers flying towards them.

[Union forces are closing in on a group of refugees fleeing occupied areas. The Vanguard has launched an operation, designated as Coyote, in an attempt to rescue them. But according to my calculations, the chances of success are-]

"Then you might want to do your calculations again Athena," Chase interrupted, glancing at Winston. "Because you forgot to include us. Right, Winston?"

[Chase. Even Overwatch provides support, the risk is still high. Adding the fact that the Vanguard has declared us rogue agents, they might not take kindly to our presence.]

"I know Athena," Winston nodded. "But people are starting to change their opinion of us. Also, we are simply providing cover and support. We are not actually planning to fight them head-on."

[Don't say I didn't warn you.]

"Noted Athena," Winston turned to Chase. "Prepare the Orca. We leave as soon as we're able."

Chase saluted, "Will do commander."

Winston groaned. "Seriously?"

Chase just grinned and turned into his swarm form. He flew out of the room and down the hall. Winston turned to a picture of the original Overwatch members. Specifically towards a man with short blonde hair.

"Just like the old days, huh, commander?"

He pressed a button on the intercom.

"All Overwatch personnel to the hangar, we have an urgent rescue mission in progress."

* * *

Chase sat down in one of the pilot's seats. In the other seat is Lena Oxton, otherwise known by her call sign as Tracer. She wore an orange jumpsuit with an aviators jacket over her chronal accelerator, the only thing that's keeping her anchored to this time period. Her eyes are covered by orange goggles.

Her pulse pistols are holstered in her gauntlets, Chase knew from experience that they can do a lot of damage with her skill set.

"Tracer, we all set?"

"Yep," She cheerfully replied. "We're all set to go love. So how does it feel to get back into the fray after all these years?"

"To be honest, I feel a little nervous," Chase admitted.

"About Miranda?"

"Yep, I haven't seen her for four years. The same must be for her. How will she react to my sudden resurrection?"

Tracer got up from her seat and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, love," Tracer comforted. "Yoy can't know for sure until we confront her yourself. It's better than living with the fear of rejection."

"Thanks, Tracer," He placed a hand on her hand. "So how's Emily?"

"She's doing fine," Tracer sighed. "The UK is still out of Union territory thankfully. But as soon as things change, I'm pulling her out."

"Not without us," Winston spoke from behind them. Several people stood behind him.

"We ready to fly?" Chase asked.

As they all nodded their consent, he turned toward the console and started the launch sequence. The engine hummed to life as the hangar doors opened.

"Our ETA is fifteen minutes top speed. Let the good times roll."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. It should be painfully obvious on what's between Reaper and Chase. It isn't going to be pretty.**

**Also, Chase has a body made of nanotech that obeys his will. There's a lot he can do with the technology.**

**I came up with more one-shots:**

**4) Rose Recon: Breakpoint. It takes place in the RWBYverse with a few twists. In this story, Summer Rose is still alive and it is revealed that there are skeletons in her closet. Or in this case, Ghosts. This story also has plot elements of the yet-to-be-released Ghost Recon Breaking point.**

**5) Guardians of the Multiverse Vol.1: Remnants and Roses. As requested by Dracus6, this is a three-way crossover. An Interdimensional traveler assembles a team of heroes to prevent a crisis from spreading across the multiverse.**

**6)Akame Ga Kill! If: What if Sheele lived instead of Mine? What if Chelsea lived and took her place as the sniper?**

**Until next time!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Cavalry's Here!

**The reason I haven't been working on this at a fast pace is that I've just noticed how popular the gen: LOCK fanfiction is right now. No pressure, please.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 of gen: WATCH.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Anvil_

"This mission has been designated Operation Coyote," Colonel Raquel Marin addressed the assembled Vanguard. "With the Union accelerating their push west in recent months, there's been an increase in the number of refugees heading our way. Recon has confirmed a new stop on the Underground Railroad, closer to us than ever before. Nearly 30 men, women, and children are just a few miles the other side of the 88th. They've taken great risks, sacrificed much in order to make their exodus from Union territory. We're going to get them the rest of the way home."

Miranda listened to the briefing with Leon August and Jodie Brennan. It had been four years since the battle of New York. By then, she had gotten past the death of her boyfriend, but it didn't help with the situation. The Vanguard has been put onto the defensive, and despite their best efforts, it doesn't get better.

"One last thing," The Colonel gestured to Doctor Rufus Weller, who waved as everyone turned their attention to him. "We've got guests watching today, so be on your best behavior."

Then her face hardened.

"Also, I know that there are rumors going around so let me be clear: Overwatch isn't back. Their charter remains revoked. Are we clear?"

Now that is a word that she had been hearing around the Anvil. She heard Migas gush over that every time they talked. It's not just him, but everyone has been talking about it. Every time a mission became to tough for the Vanguard, they would get help from this "Overwatch".

"Be safe, but not too safe Vanguard. Get it done Vanguard."

* * *

_Operation Coyote_

Inside the cockpits of their striders, Miranda and her team are being transported to the rendezvous point with the ground forces.

"Another border run," Jodie sighed. "This'll go well."

"Try to stay positive," Miranda told him.

"Okay. With the border getting closer every day, at least it's shorter to commute?"

"This area's as good as it gets. No cities, just an empty space in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, they will literally see us coming miles away."

"Do you have any idea what it took for these people to make it this far?"

"Oh for the love of- Shut up, both of you," Leon broke up the argument before it could escalate. "It's game on."

"Whatever," Jodie scoffed. "Hey, what's this deal with Overwatch? Why's it got the Colonel so uptight?"

"You would know if you studied history instead of watching football, Jodie," Leon snapped, making his teammate turn off the screen. "It goes back to the Omnic Crisis when the Omnics have rebelled against humanity."

"Omnics?" Miranda asked. "Aren't they those robots that have a conscience of their own?"

"Yep, that's them," Leon confirmed. "Anyway, the UN got together an elite international task force to end the war. It's made up of soldiers, scientists, oddities, and guardians dedicated to protecting world peace. Together, they became Overwatch. Their mission continued on even after they ended the crisis."

"So why aren't they around anymore?" Jodie asked. "What happened?"

"An accident occurred at their headquarters at Switzerland," Leon's voice darkened. "At least that's what they say. Before the blast, their reputation was headed down the drain from serious allegations. Then there are reports that there was infighting in the organization. Long after that, Overwatch disbanded."

"Infighting?" Miranda asked. "What was the infighting about?"

Before Leon could answer, their comms blared to life.

"LZ is hot! We're under heavy fire!"

"One is down. Razor Two is moving in to engage."

On the screen, they watched as Union troops emerged from the forest and fired upon the ground forces and civilians. Razor Two began a sweep with its chin-mounted machine guns. Then a shell hits one of its wings as a Union Spidertank fired upon it.

"Tanks! They brought-"

Those were the last words they heard from Razor Two before another Spidertank fired upon it, sending it crashing."

"All right, they're mechanized," Leon declared. "Hornbill's bringing us around. Strider's stand by for drop."

"I hate it when I'm right," Jodie snarkily said.

Miranda rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as the Hornbill began to land. A shell struck the side of their transport, but it held. As it lowered, another Spidertank turned its attention towards them and open fired. Leon's mech took the brunt of the barrage while his Strider is descending, but he pressed a button to release it early and start firing upon the Union tanks. The others joined in soon after.

A Razor landed behind them as they began to advance. Their shots connected with the Spider Tanks, but their armor is too strong. The same could be said for them, except for one weakness.

It was Jodie who pointed it out.

"All right, here we go!" He charged at a Spider Tank. Then the Spider Tank fired a shell at his Striders left leg. Due to its weak armor, it came off easily. His strider fell forward and crashed into the ground.

"Okay, lucky shot." Jodie chuckled nervously.

Leon groaned and he moved towards Jodie to provide support as a Spider Tank advanced on them. The other one advances toward Miranda, firing at her. Her Strider began to suffer heavy damage, sparks and alarms are sounding in her cockpit. She turned to one of the screens, that is not showing the alarm sign, and saw civilians boarding the Razor.

Right now, she is the only thing keeping them away from death.

The Spider Tank shot another shell at her, this time striking the cockpit. The lights turned red as alarms began to blare.

"Screw it," she grunted. "You only live once."

"Let the good times roll. Am I right?"

"What?" Miranda gasped in shock.

That voice...it can't be…

Then overhead, another aircraft lowered itself toward the battle. But it wasn't Vanguard aircraft, it's snow white and it had hover jets for a vertical landing. It's cockpit its amber, leaving no way to see who it's being piloted.

The side doors opened and two figures sprinted out. One figure wore blue armor and wore a helmet with an azure visor. The other one is a female with spikey brown hair with a strange harness and orange gloves.

Somehow, she blinked out of existence and appeared on top of her Strider. She gave a cheery smile as she waved.

"Cheers Luv! Cavalry's here!"

Then she blinked again and she joined her companion as they charged toward the Spider Tank. The tank focused its fire on them, but their shots failed to connect as for the first time, it failed to kill ground troops. The female blinked out of the path of bullets as she closed the distance between them.

Her compatriot, on the other hand, seemed to be a ghost. His body became blue mist as he literally flew toward the tank, a blue trail behind him. Shots flew through him as if he was never there.

As he approached the tank, he completely broke into thousands of flying nanomachines and engaged the enemy. The swarm seemed to eat the armor of the tank, some of them even began to eat the weapons. Eventually, it ate enough to expose the cockpit and one very surprised looking pilot.

"Tracer!" Her compatriot yelled. "Hail Mary time!"

"You got it Chaser!" Tracer replied as she blinked on top of the tank. She leaned forward and waved at the pilot. "Hello, Gent! Care for a little fun?"

She then pulled out a small device and threw it through the wound Chaser made into the armor. It blinked as it latched onto the pilot, who struggled to get it off. They both sped away as a bright pulse of energy erupted within the tank, destroying it.

"Good one Tracer!" Chaser said as bullets flew by him. He materialized two SMG into his hands. "Care for a game of 52-card pickup?"

"Game on, Luv!" Tracer whipped out her pulse pistols and they charged at the line of Union soldiers trying to kill them. Keyword trying because they avoided them with ease. Chaser shot out bullets that became a small swarm of nanotech that began to eat away at the soldiers. Tracer performed hit and run tactics as she zipped around the battle, firing her pulse pistols at them.

Meanwhile, the other Spider Tank is still attacking Leon. He stood in front of Jodie's strider, taking the damage to protect his comrade.

"Can you at least kill it before it kills me?" Leon yelled.

"I'm trying man," Leon grunted under fire. "I can't get the angle."

"We've got movement from above!"

Something heavy landed on top of Leon's strider. Then, a blue bubble of energy encompassed him and Jodie. Leon looked up to see who put up the barrier, then got the shock of his life when he saw the biggest Gorilla he had ever seen.

"Enjoying the sights?" He jokingly asked as he adjusted his glasses, surprising Leon even more. Then the barrier began to crack as it took the barrage of fire from the Spider Tank. "Okay, no more jokes. Get your friend and get to your Hornbill! We'll provide cover!"

He didn't wait for a reply as the Gorilla used his jump pack to fly off the Strider and out of the barrier. Landing on top of the tank, he proceeded to rip the main gun of the mount. Then he jumped again, this time landing behind the tank. The part where the armor is the weakest.

He rammed the barrel of the gun into the back until it stuck. Then he proceeded to use a cannon to fire electricity, using the barrel as a lightning rod. The electricity coursed through the system of the tank, overloading it. Eventually, the systems became fried, and the tank ceased being operational.

Winston stopped to admire his work before a bullet flew past his face. Which unfortunately for him, it broke his glasses.

Chaser stopped firing and glanced at Winston.

"Oooh, they're in for it now…" He said in a tone as he knew that the Soldiers had just signed their death warrant.

Winston roared as he tapped into his animal instincts. His eyes became red with rage as he charged toward the Union soldiers. The Soldier couldn't back away in time as the Primate closed the distance and smashed his fist into their head, breaking the helmet. The other soldiers fired their weapons in a panic as Winston sets his eyes on new targets for his rage.

The Strider pilots could only look on in shock and awe as the newcomers made short work of the Unions forces.

"All right, refugees are aboard, and we've got multiple bogies inbound," A Vanguard soldier said over the comms. "ETA two minutes. It's now or never folks."

* * *

"Winston!" Chase shouted to his primate friend, who is still using a soldier as a human bat to smash several Union soldiers. The former-vanguard pilot picked up Winstons broken glasses and repaired them with the nanotech in his body. "Athena is picking up multiple hostiles inbound in two minutes! We've got to go!"

"He's right, big guy!" Tracer yelled as she blinked over to them. "The civilians have made it onboard and are leaving the area. The mission is over!"

Winstons' eyes returned to normal as his mind became clear again. Chase held out his glasses to him, which he took.

"Apologies," Winston amended. "I got a little carried away. Chaser, do you have the chip?"

"Got it," Chase replied as he held up a chip. "You won't believe how gross it was to get this out."

"I promise that it will be worth it," Winston grabbed hold of each of them with his hands. "Anyway, let's get back to the Orca!"

He flew over the field with his jump pack with his friend in tow. He landed directly through the opened hatch. Tracer scrambled to the cockpit while Chase looked out toward the striders as they were being lifted into the Hornbill. He gazed at the one where he knew Miranda is piloting and zoomed in. Miranda was pressing against the glass, looking at him.

He gave a two finger salute and ran to the cockpit to join Tracer to get back to Gibraltar.

* * *

_The Anvil_

Miranda entered the briefing room with Jodie and Leon. She had an intense look on her face as she walked down the steps. All around her, everyone is talking in a low tone about the mysterious interlopers. Several of them were talking about the gorilla who rampaged through the battlefield.

Migas, on the other hand…

"It was them! It was definitely them!" Migas excitedly spoke incoherently.

Colonel Marin and Doctor Weller were conversing with each other when Miranda came forward.

"Who were those people?" Miranda demanded.

"Lieutenant if you would please-"

"It was them, wasn't it?" Leon asked. "It was Overwatch. They're really back, aren't they."

Everyone became silent as Marin's gaze hardened at the mention of the long-disbanded organization. Then she sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit, yes it was Overwatch."

"I KNEW IT!" Migas shouted, drawing everyone's attention. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he tried to shrink out of sight.

"Anyway," Marin kept glaring at Migas. "While their assistance is helpful at the Union ambush, I think it's time to announce our investigation."

"Investigation?" Miranda asked. "What investigation."

"Perhaps I can explain," Doctor Weller stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that they have something to do with Lieutenant Julian Chase's disappearance."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see you all next time!**

**As said, they're going to discuss Chase's so-called "disappearance".**


	3. Aching Hearts

**Because I got a review for this, I will release another chapter.**

* * *

"Disappearance?" Miranda asked the two people standing at the podium. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Doctor Rufus Weller said. "Is that we have reason to believe Lieutenant Julian Chase might not be so dead after all."

Everybody's jaw hit the ground in shock.

"What?!"

"How is that possible?"

"We saw the crash!"

Marin sighed as the crowd began to murmur. She looked at Weller. "Doctor, if you please."

"Yes, perhaps I'd better," He stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone. If, um -"

Everyone just ignored him and continued to murmur.

"Okay, if we can compose ourselves. I can explain!" He tried to no avail to get the crowds attention. "If we could simply, uh…"

He looked at Marin's robot assistant, Abel. He stepped forward and placed his fingers on his mouth. A high pitched whistle that made everyone clutch their heads to cover the ears. Everything became silent enough for Weller to begin.

"Yes, there you go. Deep breaths. Count backward from 10, all right?" He said as if to ease them. "Some of you may recognize me. I'm Doctor Weller of the Polity's Experimental Science Unit, the ESU. And what we're about to discuss is…" He stopped and turned to the Colonel. "What phrase do you use here? Eyes only? Top secret?"

She stepped forward.

"Breathe a word of this and I will kill you myself," Her words are like a knife, making everybody flinch.

"Well, I was going to talk about what the Union would do to you," He chuckled. "But clearly, your colonel is the bigger threat. Holding for laugh."

Nobody laughed at his attempted humor.

"Nope? Well moving on to the matter at hand, as I said, Julian Chase may have survived the crash. Why? Because we have been keeping an eye on him for a special R&D program. Which I'll explain later. When we attempted to rescue him after the incident in New York, we discovered his body missing from the wreckage. As we all know, bodies don't just vanish into thin air. Ever since then, we have been investigating his whereabouts and we have evidence that points to a certain group we saw today."

"Overwatch," Leon said. "You said they might have something to do with Chase's disappearance. Could you elaborate?"

"Gladly," Weller pressed a few keys on the podium. On the screen behind him, a photo of a damaged smartphone. "This is the smartphone that belonged to Chase. We recovered it from the crash site, and we can confirm Chase's ties to Overwatch."

"Chase used to be in Overwatch?!" Migas asked. Everyone except for the people at the podium looked surprised at this.

"Yes," Weller nodded. "But we'll save that for later. Just before Chase engaged the Behemoth, he received a message from this guy that our friend Leon met."

The image of the phone is replaced with a video file of the Gorilla that appeared in Operation Coyote. Behind him, the room is dark and lit only by the computer screens as he held up a stack of paper. His profile appeared next to it, along with a brunette woman.

"Everyone, meet Winston. A genetically engineered gorilla from the Horizon lunar colony. Yes, he's a space ape, so please no joke regarding that, please. He served as one of Overwatch's top scientists before it disbanded. It wasn't until he released this message to all former agents that he got out of seclusion. Like this young lady here." He gestured to the second profile. "Lena Oxton, callsign Tracer. A test pilot for an experimental teleporting jet that unfortunately went sideways. The accident gave her "chronal dissociation", meaning that without the Chronal accelerator she wears, she will become a ghost for the rest of her life. It's also the reason behind her teleportation abilities,you can look up the details later. For now, let's watch a video."

Weller played the video.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago…

A Razor approached the landing site of the Anvil. The pilot is a fair-skinned brunette with blue eyes. He wore the standard uniform of the Vanguard soldiers minus the helmet.

His intercom came to life.

[Delta 1-1, this is Anvil ops. State your business.]

"Anvil ops, this is Delta 1-1," He spoke. "We are the prisoner transport from Operation Wolfpack. Code Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, Eight, Zero, Zero. Please confirm, over."

[Confirming…] Ops went silent for a moment before responding. [Confirmed. You have permission to land. Be advised that a squad will be waiting to escort the prisoners to their cells for interrogation.]

"Will do, Delta out."

The pilot cut the communications and flew the Razor towards the landing site. He could see his destination clear with the guard squad waiting for them. Landing the Razor, he exited the cockpit and into the interior. Sitting with handcuffs chained to the ground are two men with prison jumpsuits. Over their heads are burlap sacks, preventing them from seeing.

The door of the Razor opens and the pilot proceeded to lead them out of the ship. Below, the squad stood at attention, aiming their weapons at the prisoners. One of them approached him with a device that flashed on his face. The squad leader approached him with his hands behind his back.

"We'll take it over from here Delta," He gestured to the squad. "Secure their belongings and take them to the prisoner bay. Keep your weapons trained on them."

"Yes, sir!" They moved forward and began leading them through the hangar. Two of them each carried a case. One had difficulty with a katana and a wakizashi. The leader turned to the pilot. "What's with the bags?"

"My commanding officer said that it's a necessary precaution," The pilot explained with a sigh as if he is tired of his paranoia. "With the Union expanding, he wasn't taking any chances. This way, even if the prisoners escaped, they would be lost without any direction."

"Fair enough," The leader nodded. Then he gazed into the interior of the razor and narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem to have a guard on you."

"Oh him," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You won't believe how much I told him to stay in the back with the prisoners. Could you please discipline him, sir?"

"I'll see what I can do," The Leader walked into the Razor and made a beeline for the cockpit. "Soldier, I hope you have a good explanation as to why -"

He stopped when he didn't see anyone else in the cockpit. Before his mind could register anything, he suddenly felt a prick onto his skin. Looking back, he saw the pilot with his fingers protruding syringe needles. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Chase sighed in relief as he reverted back to his old self.

"Need to work on that for a little," He said. "Almost blew the operation. When all of this is over, I'll need to ask him to think the plan through next time."

Through his eyes, he contacted Athena.

"Athena you there?"

[As always, Chaser. It won't take long until the Vanguard figure out that you aren't Delta. It will take some time for me to make sure that doesn't happen. In the meantime, head for the objective. I'll cover your approach.]

"Roger that. Chaser out."

He transformed into his mist form and flew out of the Razor. Being careful to stay out of the sun to avoid reflecting his swarm, he stealthily entered the hangar. Reforming behind a pile of crates, he glanced at the big containers that lined up along the sides.

"That must be the secret project that Winston was talking about," He chuckled under his breath. "He would be ecstatic right about now for the dawn of a new age. I'll try to take pictures while I'm here. Specifically Dr. Weller"

He ducked when a patrol passed by. As soon as they're gone, he looked up at the ceiling and saw his entry point: the ventilation duct. Entering his swarm form again, he flew along the wall and ceiling to avoid being detected by human eyes.

He reached the ventilation duct and entered it with ease. Instead of reforming, he sent the swarms into different directions throughout the base. One swarm would go to the RSVP and regroup with his team and free them.

The other one is out for a personal errand.

* * *

[But look around! We have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever! Are you with me?]

Weller paused the video and brought up footage from a camera inside Chase's interceptor. The Vanguard watched him as he listened to Winston's message. Miranda saw him looked forlorn when he mentioned Overwatch's fall.

She watched him grab a photo she never knew he had. His face grew a smile as he gazed at it, likely remembering fond memories of his former teammates. Then it became hardened spoke with determination.

[Yes, Winston. I'm with you man.]

Weller paused the video.

"I think we know what happened next. Chase proceeds to go against orders and engages the Behemoth. Thanks to him, your forces have enough time to evacuate."

Miranda remembered when Chase contacted her. She remembered his death after he detonated the ESD device.

"However, it's this part that gets interesting."

She returned her attention to the screen. The doctor pulled up another video file, this one came from a CCTV camera. It overlooked a construction site, with a lack of workers. Before she could ask, an interceptor crashed onto the scene. Smoke began to rise as it caught fire. Then it zoomed in on the damaged cockpit, showing the silhouette of an unmoving Chase.

"Wait for it…" Weller said.

The camera zoomed out and two individuals approached the scene.

One is a blonde woman wearing a white and orange armor giving her the appearance of a Valkyrie. On her back are ivory wings with orange energy feathers, completing her look. In her hands, she held a staff.

The other is a male who had the appearance of a cyber ninja. He wore a gray bodysuit and a metal mask covered his face with a green visor. On his back are two japanese style swords, one longer than the other.

They approached the crash site. The ninja drew out his katana and slashed at the cockpit, its edge glowing green. When he put it back into its sheath, the cockpit completely turned to dust.

Miranda gave a small gasp at the state he is in. His helmet is cracked, exposing a bleeding side. On his chest are gashes with bits of metal embedded into him. What's even worse is that his left arm is completely burned to a crisp. The same can be said for his legs

The Ninja proceeded to leap into the cockpit and pick Chase up in a fireman's carry. He jumped back, ran from the wreckage and laid him down. The Valkyrie didn't hesitate to aim her staff's tip at him. A beam of light erupted from it and engulfed Chase's prone body. Miranda watched with fascination as the beam began healing his injuries. His burnt arm became as good as new with his legs. The metal shards were pushed out as his chest became restored.

Suddenly, a squad of union troops came running towards them. The Ninja gestured to the Valkyrie to Chase and she nodded. She levitated off the ground, picked up his body, and flew away from the scene.

The Ninja watched her go, before drawing back his hand. It slit open in three ways and shurikens emerged in his grasp. He threw them at a union soldier in quick succession. They planted themselves into his helmet. The Ninja proceeded to draw his short sword and charged at the squad.

Weller paused the video there.

"As you can see, Chase is alive and well. We are currently searching for Chase's whereabouts. Primarily, Overwatch is our only lead and we're -"

Weller stopped talking and looked up towards something. He averted his gaze immediately and addressed Colonel Marin.

"I'm sorry Colonel, urgent business. Could you finish up here? Gotta go, see you."

He abruptly left the room with Caliban and a woman that Miranda had met as Yasamin Madrani. She wore a short coat over a yellow bodysuit.

Colonel Marin looked flabbergasted at his departure. She composed herself and stepped up to the podium

"As we said, Overwatch has information on Lieutenant Chase's whereabouts," She spoke. "I will be forwarding a list of files on former Overwatch agents, including his. Keep in mind, if you see any of them, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Chase's swarm left the area as fast as he could in the ventilation shaft. He listened to the conversation about his whereabouts and his connections to Overwatch. But that wasn't the personal errand.

It's Miranda he was interested in.

He could tell it from her face. She was hurt that he could be alive and he left out his Overwatch history. But it was necessary because of the repercussions on agents like him.

He wanted to go talk to her, but there are bigger problems at the moment.

Dr. Weller was speaking before he looked to the duct he was hiding in. Chase completely froze. The Doctor seemed to stare at him for a moment before leaving the room. As soon as he left, so did Chase.

Could he have seen me?

He didn't have time to ponder that as his other swarm reported to his hivemind. Images of a fight between the Vanguard and teammates flashed into his mind. The location appeared in his mind and the swarm guided him like a compass.

Several minutes later, he emerged out of the duct and into a hallway. The soldiers lay scattered on the ground with his teammates standing over them. Their handcuffs are eaten by the swarm that Chase sent to look for them. One removed the burlap sack on his head and revealed his scruffy beard and hair. His cybernetic arm waved at Chase in greeting as he reformed.

"You're late, Partner," he remarked.

"Personal business, McCree" Chase retorted. "Just like you before we managed to convince you to come back."

"Trust me, you needed Echo," He turned to their second companion, who had just finished putting his mask on. "You good Genji."

"Affirmative," Genji spoke in a reverbing voice. "Though we have a few minutes before they realize that we're here."

"Yep, let's get dressed and get these guys out of sight for a while." McCree picked up one of the guards in a fireman's carry. "If my intel is correct, the Union should be sending a spy here to steal the Vanguards latest weapon."

"It's likely one of the candidates for the Gen: Lock program," Chase said as he turned his arms into tentacles and lifted four at once. "I mean, that's the only way they could steal a holon without raising any alarms. They're arriving tomorrow."

"Good. Once we get him," Genji said as he tossed a guard into a cell. "We can get information on Talons plans."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Dracus6: Thanks for being the first person to post a review on this story, I've almost given up hope for this. Anyway, a berserk and akame ga kill crossover would be interesting. But I kinda don't like berserk, so we'll have to see.**


End file.
